Jez and Morgead moments
by WildPowerxJ
Summary: this is basically a collection of JezxMorgead one shots that I will be writing. enough said.
1. Ice Cream

**_so hey everyone, I've posted a few things on fanfiction before, and I've decided to make a little thing of one shots for jez and morgead. they'll probably only be short like this one (maybe not as short cause this is only like a page and a half) but you get the point. so I hope you like this, I kind of came up with is while I was half asleep and I had to wake myself up to write it down. anyway, I do not own anything that is L. J. Smith's job_**

**Ice Cream**

For 12 years Berry watched Jez and Morgead come into his ice cream shop.

He watched them grow up, and watched them grow closer.

He always enjoyed when the two of them charged through his door and buzzed around the different flavours of ice cream on display on their daily visits as children.

Growing older as he did, the pair mellowed considerably. They would walk through the door once or twice a week, and Morgead would hold it open for Jez on their way in. Morgead would always order the same thing, while Jez never had the same thing once.

They would talk to Berry as he readied their ice cream, and that was something he quite enjoyed.

He would listen to them bicker together in their booth, always with a smile on his face.

Sometimes ice cream would fly, and fights would break out, but Berry never minded replacing the glasses or cleaning up the puddles.

When it was time for the pair to leave, they would smile and wave, and Morgead would always hold the door for Jez on their way out.

They were always happy. Always together.

But all of a sudden, Jez and Morgead stopped coming.

He guessed they must be only 16 or so, too young to give up on the ice cream shop, and not moved away, since he'd seen Morgead pass by on several occasions.

He found as he was nearing his retirement age that he missed their frequent visits more so than he would have thought.

It soon became a habit that every time his little bell announced someone walking into his parlour, Berry would glance up from whatever he was busy with and expect to see Jez and Morgead come through the door, just as they had for almost 12 whole years, together.

But it was never so.

Then one day, the very last before the shop closed down, the bell on the door jingled, and Berry found himself looking up just as he always did.

This time though, it was Morgead who walked through the parlour door.

He must have been a least 17 or 18 by now, and had filled out considerably.

Berry watched Morgead sulk through the door – alone – and sit down at the booth he and Jez always used to share. He sat there, without ordering a thing, and stared emptily across the parlour for some time.

Customers came and went. Some asked Berry what was wrong with the kid, and he had no answer.

With only twenty minutes left until the shop closed for good, Berry decided to bring Morgead his usual – on the house. He set the double scoop chocolate chunk ice cream cone down on the table, and Morgead looked at it.

His expression didn't change, and Berry returned behind the counter.

As Berry wiped down the counter, Morgead put his head in his hands. The store owner stopped tidying up and stared at Morgead as his shoulders shook.

He stayed that way for five minutes.

Berry did his best to ignore Morgead in his booth, trying his best to give him the time he needed.

With two minutes left until closing, Morgead lifted his head and looked around the shop with bleary red eyes. He pulled himself to his feet, and without saying a word, he left the ice cream parlour, leaving one melted double scoop chocolate chunk ice cream cone, and one solemn shop owner to clean it up.

**_thanks for reading and just remember: every author loves reviews ;)_**


	2. Meet the Girlfriend

**_alright everyone next short! I hope you like it, and Jez and Morgead are like, let's say they're 15 and 16 here._**

**_disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to L. J. Smith_**

**Meet the Girlfriend **

"This is going to be _horrible_!"

"Come on Jez, it can't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Jez gave Morgead a severe glare and shoved him roughly out of her way. "What kind of vampire dates a witch, and then brings her home to meet his little vampire niece and her friend?"

"Jez, you're being over dramatic," Morgead sighed. He walked behind her out of her room and followed her all the way down the stairs until they were met by her Uncle Bracken.

He looked up from the table he was fretting over and took one look at Jez before the stress crease etched into his forehead deepened. "Jez, I know you don't really like this, but I –"

"Need me to be on my best behavior? Yeah, I know." Jez flipped her hair and marched out of the dining room.

Passing by Jez's Uncle Bracken, he caught Morgead's arm. "Please. Control her." He gave Morgead a pleading look somewhere in between panic and desperate hope.

Morgead's pale cheeks filled with colour and he looked away quickly, letting his long hair obscure his red face.

Bracken didn't let him go.

Morgead looked at him through the corner of his eye, measuring his anxiety level. Obviously he was extremely nervous if he was asking for Morgead to help with something. Even if it was just to help keep Jez under control.

Morgead nodded, and Jez's Uncle released him. He headed into the kitchen in search of a certain red haired angel. Passing by the sink, he spied her out the window throwing rocks as far as she could. With each angry toss, her rock flew far out of sight, landing someplace where it would never be found.

"You know," he called as he walked out into the back yard through the kitchen door. "you could probably let off more steam if you threw the rocks at something instead of into the middle of nowhere."

Jez turned around to glare at him as he trudged out to her.

Throw rocks at something? She was tempted to throw them at him.

"You know Morgead," Jez mused while she tossed her rock in the air, catching it lightly and tossing it up again. "normally people don't piss of those who wield weapons."

"Oh, I didn't know rocks were such powerful weapons," Morgead mocked. "and you say you're 'wielding' it?"

"That's it!" Jez growled, lunging for Morgead.

He ducked out of her way, narrowly dodging the rock she'd swung towards his head. It seemed she was trying to crack open his skull.

Jez tumbled to the ground, preformed a textbook shoulder roll and in a blur of red and black, and was on her feet again in a fighting stance. Morgead crouched lower and a light growl escaped his parted lips.

He decided to go for a direct attack. He charged Jez, but she danced out of his way. Turning to face her, Morgead was met with the sight of Jez winding up to let out a powerhouse throw.

The rock escaped her grasp and hurtled towards Morgead. If not for his vampire reflexes, Jez's deadly accurate throw would have no doubt pegged him between the eyes.

Righting himself from his dodge, Morgead was met with a sharp pain to his right eye. He grunted and slapped a hand to the focal point of his pain as it quickly spread into a severe headache. He groaned and glared at Jez, who stood in all her glory tossing another rock up and down in the air, and smirking like she really had something to smirk about.

Morgead lifted his hand away from his eye, his fingers dripping red. Jez had cut him with her stupid little rock. He knew it would close up in a few minutes, but head wounds bled a lot. Hopefully it wouldn't seep into his hair or drip onto his shirt.

From the inside the house, both vampires heard the doorbell ring. Jez and Morgead looked at each other, all previous thoughts of killing each other forgotten.

Jez wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to ruin another of her uncle's relationships. Morgead must have sensed her turmoil, because the next thing Jez knew, there was a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Morgead, and somehow, she found the courage to go back into her house.

Her Uncle Bracken was in the kitchen balancing several platters of food in his arms when the pair walked in. Jez went straight to his aid, relieving him of all three platters and bringing them into the living room where she was met with the endearing smile of a beautiful blond witch.

Back in the kitchen, Her Uncle Bracken took one look at Morgead and shook his head. His eye was swollen and discoloured, dried blood crusting the remainder of a nearly healed cut, and blood smeared across his cheek like he'd tried to wipe it away.

"Jez calmed down." Was all Morgead told him, shrugging absently.

"I'll get the ice pack," Jez's Uncle Bracken sighed. This wasn't anything new after all.

Once Morgead had the ice pack pressed securely to his right eye, he followed the lead of both Jez and her Uncle and stalked into the living room right in the middle of introductions.

"– my niece, Jez." Jez's Uncle was motioning to her, standing uncertainly by the couch nearest the stairs, as if unsure whether she wanted to run away or sit down. "Ah, and this is her best friend Morgead. Morgead, this is Cynthia." He introduced, motioning Morgead forward. He stepped forward and lowered his ice pack to shake her hand.

Morgead didn't really think about the repercussions of his actions for this witch, because really, injuries and blood were nothing new to the Redfern house hold. But as soon as Morgead removed the ice pack that was blocking the mess his face was in, Cynthia's pale violet eyes flitted to the right side of his face and she let out a breathy little gasp, her fingers flying to her throat in surprise.

The next instant, Cynthia's creamy skin was paling to a chalky white, and she was falling. Jez's Uncle Bracken was racing across the room and catching her, and Jez herself was nearly falling over in a fit of laughter.

Morgead though, he just stood where he was and prayed that he hadn't just ended another one of Jez's Uncle's relationships.

**_thank for reading and remember, I love reviews ;)_**


	3. Accusations

**_alright everyone so this is just a random one I thought of after reading something and then trying to go to bed one time. I hope you like it, and just saying that jez and morgead are like, 14 and 15 here. anyway, I do no own anything_**

**Accusations **

There were a lot of times where Jez found she wanted to kill a lot of people. And this was one of those times.

You see, she was sitting in the principal's office arguing with a teacher and waiting for her Uncle to come so that he and principal Sanders could have a nice long chat about something she hadn't done.

Wondering what it could possibly be that Jez had been accused of that she didn't actually do? Well, you're about to find out.

It had all started the day before really, when she and Morgead had stayed out all night hunting and fooling around. With school close to starting, and her Uncle's threat of grounding her for one month for every detention she'd ever gotten hanging over her head, Jez found that she didn't have enough time to go home and clean up before her torturous day at school began.

So, without much thought, Jez and Morgead had stopped by Morgead's apartment long enough for Jez to exchange her soiled shirt for one of Morgead's cleaner ones. Leaving her blood splattered shirt on his bedroom floor, Jez and Morgead had had broken every speed limit in and attempt to get Jez to school on time.

Luckily for her, she darted into the classroom with not a second to spare, as the monotone of the bell chased after her. Despite the glare she received from her home room teacher and the strange looks directed at her from her classmates, Jez was unfazed. She stalked to the back of the class and swung into her corner seat, settling down for a nice, long nap.

She went through the day with many strange looks, and lots of peaceful sleep. It was only in her last class of the day that she was busted for sleeping in class.

"Mrs. Redfern! If you would be so kind as to wake yourself up," Mr. Peters snapped, startling Jez out of the deep sleep she'd been enjoying. Out of all her teachers, Mr. Peters was the one who disliked Jez the most.

Jez lifted her head and stared at her teacher with bleary eyes.

"Are you not getting enough sleep at home, Mrs. Redfern?" Mr. Peters crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. He was trying to intimidate Jez. "Is that the problem?"

Jez stared at him for a moment, and she knew everyone was looking at her. She released a huge yawn, and murmured to her teacher, "Oh, I get enough sleep at home."

"Well then why are you sleeping in my class?"

"Oh, that's simple Mr. P." Jez yawned again. "I wasn't at home last night."

Once that simple statement had escaped her lips, the whole class broke into whispers. Jez tried to ignore most of them as she settled her head back on her desk, cushioning it with her crossed arms. She caught snippets of their exclamations though, and what she heard puzzled her to no end.

"– told you the rumors were true!"

"– can't believe she would actually do that! She's like, what? Fourteen?"

"What a whore. Who do you think it was?"

Mr. Peters stood at the front of the class trying to get everyone to settle down, something he was never very good at. "Now, now! Everyone settle down!" then to Jez, "Mrs. Redfern, if I could have a word with you in the hall."

Jez shrugged and trudged up the aisle of desks and out the door. As Jez waited for her teacher to come yell at her and give her detention, she decided she might as well wait comfortably. Mr. Peters would no doubt make her stand up once he came out, but until then, she would relax. So she sunk to the ground and leaned back against the row of lockers behind her.

She listened to her teacher finally quiet the rally of students and tell them to complete questions one to sixteen on page one hundred sixty-two, and then he was there, standing in front of her while glaring down his nose with is arms crossed sternly.

The teacher waited until Jez was standing before he launched into his lecture. "Mrs. Redfern, I am sick and tired of your attitude and behavior in my class. You don't respect me, you don't respect your peers, and you don't respect yourself."

"Actually, sir," Jez drawled sleepily, fully planning on telling him that she respected herself quite a bit. "I –"

"I don't want to hear it! I assume you know your way to the principal's office? I will meet you there."

Without word, Jez rolled her eyes and sauntered off down the hall. This may have been her third time to the principal's office this week, and it may have only been Tuesday, but at least she was at school like her Uncle wanted.

Principal Sanders was waiting for her when she arrived. "Good afternoon, Jezebel." He inclined his head and smiled thinly.

Jez nodded to him. She refused to acknowledge him any further when he used her full name.

With a heavy sigh, the principal motioned for Jez to enter his office. She'd visited him twice yesterday, and he had actually fooled himself into thinking than he might go a day without a visit from her.

"Jez, Mr. Peters will be here after the bell rings, as will your Uncle. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay after school today."

Jez frowned, leaning forwards in the chair she'd just gotten comfortable in. "My friend is supposed to stop by and pick me up after school."

"Well, your friend will just have to wait," principal Sanders sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at the girl lounging in the chair across from him, his desk acting as a barrier that he sometimes felt he needed when she got riled up.

Five minutes later, the bell sounded, and Jez listened to the sound of kids spilling out into the halls, all of them talking loudly to their friends. Some of them were talking about her. Apparently they didn't realise she could hear them.

Before long, Mr. Peters was walking through the door with a grave expression.

"Ah, Mr. Peters," the principal shuffled a few sheets of paper around on his desk as he glanced up at the entering teacher. "very good, now we can begin." He made a steeple with his hands, and nodded at Mr. Peters, signaling for him to begin his complaints. "What has she done today?"

"Today?" Mr. Peters asked, striding to the corner of principal Sanders' desk, leaning back on it and crossing his ankles, getting comfortable for a long visit. "Well why don't we start with how she slept through the whole class, she was disrespectful to myself, and not to mention her inappropriate attire."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'inappropriate attire'?" Jez exclaimed. She couldn't find anything wrong with what she was wearing.

"Well for starts, you are wearing a boy's shirt," Mr. Peters accused. "and the graphics illustrated are highly inappropriate."

"How is this inappropriate?" Jez cried. She tugged the shirt away from her body and examined it. "It's a freaking bloody skull with a knife through it!"

"Jezebel," Jez gripped the arm rests in the chair she was now perched on the edge of and glared at the principal. "this _is_ a catholic school, and whether you are catholic or not, you have been enrolled here, therefor, you are expected to abide by the dress code."

"Whatever."

"And let's talk about _why_ you're wearing a boy's shirt today, shall we?" interrupted Mr. Peters. Eyeing her suspiciously he added, "And why you are wearing the same _everything_ as yesterday."

Both adults stared Jez down, but she stared right back.

"Is it really any business of yours what I wear?" she spat.

"It's the reason behind it."

"What reason?" Jez unclenched the arm rests, and they creaked back into place from the unnatural angle Jez had forced them into.

Principal Sanders sighed, and instead of answering her question, he tried reasoning with her. "Now, Jez, I know high school is a stressful time in any young girl's life. What with friends –"

"Don't have any." Jez yawned.

"boyfriends –"

"Don't have one."

"and family." Mr. Sanders continued, completely disregarding Jez's comments. "But you have to keep things balanced. There have been some rumors that I've heard, and I want to hear from you if they're true or not."

Both adults looked at Jez expectantly. But she had no idea what they wanted her to do. She didn't pay attention to silly vermin gossip, even if it was about her.

"Well?" Mr. Peters prompted. He leaned towards Jez, impatiently waving her on.

"I don't know anything about rumors about me," she sniffed, tilting her head up and glaring out of the corner of her eye at her teacher and principal. "why don't you tell me what they are."

Both men looked at each other, clearly neither wanted to be the one to tell her what people had been spreading behind her back.

"Well," principal Sanders swallowed. "It's not an unknown fact that you spend a lot of time with a boy…not from this school." The principal paused and readjusted his tie absently. Jez was beginning to get a bad feeling about where he was going with this. Neither of them had been here more than two years, so neither of them knew who Morgead was. "Students as well as teachers saw you leave school with him yesterday, and since you showed up today wearing what is obviously a boy's shirt, rumor has spread that –"

"No." Jez shot to her feet and glared so hard at both adults it looked like they were trying to curl up into themselves and hide.

"Now, Jez –"

"No!" she repeated, more force in her voice than the two men would have thought possible.

"Jez, principal Sanders has already called your Uncle as I assume he has already told you, and he's on his way in. He should be here any minute, and then we can all talk this through together." Mr. Peters told her in a clipped voice.

"There's nothing to talk through!" Jez yelled. Her face was bright red, and all her muscles were clenched so tightly she was shaking. It was taking all of her will power not to kill the two mind control resistant vermin standing before her.

Luckily for the teacher and principal, Jez's Uncle chose that moment to walk through the door, blowing in like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. Almost immediately, Jez's anger sizzled and dissolved for the moment, and she threw herself back into her chair, folded her arms tightly across her chest, and glared out the window.

"Mr. Bracken," principal Sanders sighed, obviously relieved. He got up to shake Jez's Uncle's hand firmly. "Thank you for joining us."

Jez's Uncle inclined his head and replied calmly, "My pleasure. Now what seems to be the problem today?"

"Jez?" the principal turned to a fuming Jez. "Why don't you tell your Uncle what's been going on."

Everyone stared at Jez as she glanced up at her Uncle. Without a single hesitation, as both Mr. Peters and principal Sanders thought there would be, Jez shot to her feet again, turned to face her Uncle and pointed accusingly at the two school workers. "They think I've been sleeping with Morgead!"

There was such silence in the room that everyone heard the motorbike pull into the nearly abandoned school parking lot. Everyone looked out the window as a black clad figure dismounted a beast of a bike and leaned against it casually. He was obviously waiting.

"Well, there's my ride," Jez sneered. She turned to her Uncle and muttered, "we're going to pick up Pierce and Val and head out for a bit." With that, she swept out of the office and ran through the halls, leaving her Uncle to plead her case.

"I can assure you principal Sanders, that Jez is not – in any way – sexually active." he gulped that out like one might try to swallow a golf ball – unpleasantly and painfully. "Her relationship with this boy is strictly platonic, and I'm sure she would rather be run over by an eighteen wheeler than get involved with Morgead." He knew half of what he'd said was a lie, but it was necessary.

The three remaining in the office watched out the window as Jez ran out to meet with the boy by the bike. As she neared, he turned to face her. No smile was exchanged. Just a hard looking shove at the boy from Jez.

They continued to watch Jez yell and smack at the boy for several minutes before they mounted his bike and sped away dangerously fast.

Jez's Uncle turned back to face the other men in the room and said quietly, "Quite frankly, I am offended on the behalf of myself and my niece that you would be so quick in believing petty high school rumors. Especially those of this magnitude."

With that said, Jez's Uncle turned his back on the principal and teacher and marched out of the office with quite an impressive air of dignity.

**_thank for reading and review if you liked it, if you didn't like it, or even if you don't care._**


	4. Stupid School

**_alright everyone, jez and morgead are about 11 and 12 here, and this is juts before morgead's mom leaves and he stops coming to school. hope you enjoy. all rights to L. J. Smith of course._**

**Stupid School **

"This is stupid," Jez complained, ripping off another chunk of her eraser and tossing it onto the floor.

"School is stupid," Morgead agreed. He was sitting beside her with his long legs stretched out in front of him, his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"Why do we even need stupid school?" Jez huffed. She was sick and tired of getting up early, sitting in a cramped desk for eight hours straight while being forced to learn things, and then being expected to do more work at home!

No. That was not what she liked.

"It's one of the many mysteries of the universe," Morgead looked at Jez with a bored expression.

"Well, someone better –"

"Miss. Redfern, Mr. Blackthorn," Jez and Morgead both snapped to attention as the teacher called them out in front of the class. "If you would be so kind as to close your mouths and stop disrupting the class, I'm sure everyone would appreciate it."

Jez bristled beside Morgead, and he knew he had to say something before Jez got herself in trouble – again.

"Sorry, Mrs. Gilbert," Morgead inclined his head politely to his teacher and grabbed Jez's arm, giving it a hard squeeze meant to warn her to keep her mouth shut.

Jez shook off Morgead's arm and glared at him. He found himself trapped by her silver-blue gaze like he always was, and he stared back at her until she sniffed and turned her head away from him abruptly.

Morgead watched Jez dig through her pencil case for something to occupy herself with.

Morgead, well he could easily sit still and let his mind drift far, far away, while his body stayed anchored in the here and now. This is what he did as Jez pulled out a pair of scissors and started hacking away at her desk with them.

Pretty soon, Jez had cut two of her fingers, and Morgead was snoring lightly beside her.

"Jez," the teacher called back to the red haired child sucking on her bleeding finger with exasperation evident in her voice. Jez popped her finger out of her mouth and hid it beneath the table and with wide eyes and the sweetest voice she could muster, she asked, "Yes, Mrs. Gilbert?"

The teacher sighed and made a mental note to ask for a pay raise. Having both Jez and Morgead in her class was going to give her an ulcer.

At least it was one of their good days today.

"Could you please wake up Morgead?" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes briefly.

Jez looked beside her at Morgead's peaceful face as he slept. He had his arms crossed and one of his legs stretched out past the limits of his desk, the other folded under his chair. With his head lolling towards Jez and his too-long black hair falling across his eyes, Jez thought it was almost a shame to wake him up.

But oh well.

"My pleasure, Mrs. G." Jez purred. Without even bothering to look at her target, Jez thrust her hand out and planted it against Morgead's face. She felt the jolt in her mind as he was startled awake, but he wasn't fast enough to catch himself as Jez shoved him out of his seat. He toppled sideways and crashed face first on the tile floor.

Before Morgead had even hit the ground, the class was erupting in laughter, the teacher was gasping, and Jez was cackling.

In the middle of the initial collision, Morgead managed to twist his body so that he rolled into a semi lying position at the end of his little tumble.

"Jez!" Mrs. Gilbert yelped. With an angry red face, the teacher nearly shoved a child out of her way in her attempt to reach Jez and Morgead before another fight broke out. With a headache pounding itself up the left side of her skull, and a back that protested every time the exerted, she did not feel like having to deal with breaking up a brawl between the two of them today.

But before she could take two steps, Morgead was launching himself as quick as lightning at Jez, who was much too busy keeping herself on her chair while she laughed to notice his attack. Morgead crashed into Jez, and in a blur of black and red, the pair flew across the aisle and into an empty desk, sending it spinning sideways.

The girl next to the demolished desk screamed and tripped out of her own, sprinting up the aisle to hide behind the teacher, nearly sending Mrs. Gilbert to the ground herself as she brushed against her side. As Morgead and Jez rolled around in a high speed tussle, the teacher yelled out the usual instructions to the rest of her sixth grade class.

"Everyone, out of your seats!" she cried, herding students towards the door. "Get into a line along the wall once you are out of the class, please!"

Nudging the last student out the door, Mrs. Gilbert picked up the phone that was mounted on the wall and pressed the dial to page the office. As soon as she heard the telltale click on the other end of the line, she blurted, "Code black!" quickly, she slammed the phone back into place and rushed out the door herself to wait for the two janitors that would come to pry apart the two wrestling kids.

Within a minute or two of waiting, a pair of middle aged janitors jogged around the corner with grim expressions. This had become half of their jobs, and they weren't even being paid extra, despite the constant bruising and swelling.

The teacher moved aside and motioned them into the class. She peered through the open doorway along with the better part of her class that had crowded in around her. They watched as the two janitors dove into a fight that was well past a tussle and somewhere deep within the domains of a full out brawl.

It was the same nearly every day, these two children pounding away at each other with fists and feet time and time again. Jez didn't even seem to care that Morgead was a year older than she, let alone the fact that he was a boy. She never shied away from a fight, and that was something that Mrs. Gilbert and the rest of the staff found most tiring.

After several minutes and a third janitor added to the mix, Jez was finally pulled in one direction, and Morgead in another along with a clump of Jez's flaming red hair clenched in his fist.

"Morgead, you cunt!" Jez yelled and beat at her captor. He was quickly rewarded with a bloody nose and had to hand the little girl off to the third janitor so he could mop up his own blood.

"I should be paid double for this," the janitor muttered to himself as he swabbed at his nose with a rag and stalked off to the bathroom.

Staring at the mess dominating the back half of her classroom, Mrs. Gilbert sighed. "I couldn't agree more…"

_**thanks for reading and don't forget to review**_


	5. Perfect Day

**_okay everyon, here jez and morgead are about 16 and 17 I think. enjoy :) _**

**Perfect Day**

There were some days where everything was just perfect. The sun would shine, the air would rest like a warm blanket upon your skin, and a gentle breeze would blow every now and then, disturbing leaves in the old oak tree dominating Jez's backyard.

It wasn't very often that Jez and Morgead were blessed with one of these days, but when they were, they found that everything else was just as perfect.

There were no fights, no arguments, almost nothing at all.

Just peace.

Amazingly, today was one of those days.

On days like today, Jez and Morgead would spend all their hours laying in the cool grass in Jez's backyard and soaking up the sun together.

Even vampires liked lounging in the sun's generous rays every now and then.

It was days like these that the pair truly valued their friendship; their ability to sit and do nothing more than talk, or simply nothing at all.

Morgead would often find some ingenious way to envelope Jez in his arms, whether it was an offer for her to use him as her own personal pillow, or a more suitable backrest than the rough bark on the old oak.

Though on this particular day, he had been bold.

Without so much as a single reason, he found that he was tucking Jez neatly into his chest, and she was obliging peacefully. She even went as far as to press her head into the crook of Morgead's neck comfortably.

As both Jez and Morgead lay in each other's arms - their thoughts separate but the same - there was an indescribable connection linking them, telling them that no matter what they did - how hard they tried, no day could ever be better than today.

Not as long as they were apart.

**_thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated (hint hint)_**


	6. Farris Wheel

**_okay everyone, listen up! this idea is not actually mine. a friend of mine on here gave me this idea and I wrote it for her. her name is Arretta of Circle Daybreak, and I absolutely love her for this idea, and I hope you all love it as much as I do :) don't forget to review you guys _**

**_also, Morgead and Jez are like, 14 and 15 here I guess_**

**Farris Wheel **

**_Idea by Arretta of Circle Daybreak_**

"Jez, are you ready?"

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist, Morgead!" Jez yelled from her room upstairs. "I'm coming!"

Scowling to himself, Morgead cursed the day that Jez had learned she could get away with sassing him like that. It wasn't like he was really going to do anything back to her, so he just stood there and took it.

"Alright, let's go then!" Jez bounded down the stairs and barreled past Morgead in a blur of colour. She was out the door and mounting her bike before Morgead even had time to react.

With a sigh, he waved goodbye to her uncle and closed the door behind him. Without needing to see her face through her full face helmet, Morgead knew that Jez was staring intently at him, willing him to move faster.

She was exited. More excited than she had been in a long time; because Morgead and she were going to the fair at the pier. She hadn't been since she was little, when her and Morgead were barely friends. That's how long it had been.

The fair was only once a year, and she really had been meaning to go again, but she never had the chance, and Morgead never wanted to go. But tonight, he had finally agreed to go with her, and she was so happy she could have kissed him. Not that she ever would.

She was practically bouncing on her bike in anticipation, waiting for Morgead to be ready. It seemed as if he was going especially slow just to torture her. Had he no mercy?

The second Morgead swung his leg over the seat and settled in, Jez gunned her engine and sped off. She simply refused to wait a second longer.

The whole ride to the pier, Jez raced ahead of Morgead, leaving him far behind in her dust. By the time he caught up to her at the front entrance, she had already paid admission and purchased the scratchy plastic bracelets they needed to go on the rides.

Stalking up to Jez, Morgead ignored her persistent hand gestures for him to hurry himself along and took in the scenery. He watched as little vermin children tugged their parents along, laughing and smiling. He watched couples strolling around hand in hand and lining up for the farris wheel. He even saw a few old couples sitting huddled together with missing teeth, but grinning all the same.

A wave of bitter loathing washed over him as he watched all these insignificant vermin with everything he ever wanted. Everything he never had.

But, that wasn't rue, was it? He had Jez.

He glanced back at her, taking great pleasure in the look her beautiful face beheld. He knew that look well; it was the do-what-I-say-Morgead-or-I-_will_-kill-you face.

He smirked and quickened his pace in the slightest. What could he say? He wanted to reach her already.

"Could you be _any_ slower?" she scolded and slapped him with the neon orange bracelet she was holding. She then quickly shoved it in his face and ordered him to put it on fast so they could get with the rides.

Like the pathetic sheep he was, Morgead did just as Jez told him, obediently peeling off the protective strip on the inside of the plastic bracelet, bending it around his wrist and applying it to the adhesive. Before he had even finished with the bracelet, Jez was dragging him through the gate and chattering about the different games and rides there were.

"Where should we go first?" Jez turned her big cerulean eyes towards Morgead, thoroughly disarming him and crumbling his defences.

"You're asking me?" he looked at Jez sceptically. She was the one who wanted to come. She was the one who liked fairs. Shouldn't she pick what they did? Why was she not ordering him onto the first ride she saw?

"Umm, yeah…? Unless you pick the spinning teacups," she warned.

Morgead looked at her blankly. "They have teacups that spin here?"

"It's a stupid kiddie ride, Morgead," Jez laughed. "they're not real teacups."

"Oh. Well…" Morgead stretched on his toes and looked in every direction, searching for the perfect place to start. "how about we start with one of the booths?"

"Sounds good to me," Jez grinned up at Morgead, and his heart almost stopped. He stared after her as she scampered off and weaved through the crowd. He hadn't seen her this happy in quite some time…maybe this fair wouldn't be so bad.

Tracking her red hair through the crowd, Morgead followed more cautiously. He couldn't help but notice a small group of teenagers staggering in his direction with noxious expressions.

"Dude," one of them moaned. "that was the best ride ever. I think I'm gonna puke!"

Morgead planted his feet and back pedalled several steps, clearing the way for the group to lilt unstably by.

Once they were safely past him, Morgead went back to following Jez. He could no longer see the bright streak of fiery hair flickering here and there, but that was no problem. He could simply follow her unique mind signature instead.

She was waiting for Morgead at the ball throw booth. "Do you want to start with this one?"

Morgead surveyed to empty booth warily. Shoving hair out of his eyes roughly, he asked Jez, "What do you do?"

Instead of Jez answering him, a man in a yellow coat and a brightly coloured tie leaned across the counter and exclaimed, "Oh, it's simple, really! All you gotta do is take this ball," he tossed Morgead a baseball and stepped sideways with a flourish, exposing the pyramid of bottles a few yards away. "and throw it at those bottles. If you knock them all down, you win a prize!" he gestured grandly to the multitude of stuffed animals hanging overhead.

Jez looked up at the different choices. There were big cats, dolphins, teddy bears, snakes and dogs. But the one that caught Jez's eye was a little red fox about the size of a basketball.

Jez's interest in the animal didn't slip Morgead's attention. He turned back to the smiling face of the man and asked, "How much?"

"Two for one, or three for five."

Morgead dug into his pocket and pulled out a wadded up five dollar bill. He'd been saving this for something special – not having much money for himself – and decided that now was a good time to use it. Winning that fox would make Jez happy. He would win it.

Slapping the bill on the counter, Morgead announced, "Three shots then."

The man chuckled and pocketed the money. He reached under the counter and pulled out two more baseballs that he dropped on the counter for Morgead. He stepped to the side and nodded to Morgead. "Good luck, my boy."

Jez snorted beside him. "Try not to miss, Morgy."

Without looking at her, Morgead reached out and socked Jez in the arm, ignoring the raised eyebrow of the man behind the counter.

"Wow, you punch like a girl, you know? Let's just hope you can throw better, or that's just a waste or five bucks!"

Morgead gritted his teeth and took aim, doing his best to ignore the triumphant look on Jez's beautiful face. She knew she was annoying him and quite enjoyed it. It was one of the few things that brought her joy in this foolish world filled with vermin.

She laughed as Morgead pitched the ball badly at the pyramid of bottles. He missed by at least three inches to the right and the ball thudded against the wall behind his original target.

"Oh! Nice aim Morgead!" Jez laughed. Weak in the knees from laughing, Jez leaned on Morgead for support. "I'm pretty sure Thistle could do better!"

Morgead picked up his second ball and cracked his knuckles. He shoved Jez off of him and lobbed in the second ball. It was a good hard throw, though Morgead hadn't really tapped his vampire strength. But the ball simple glanced off the edge of the top bottle, causing it to wobble precariously for a moment, but not tip over.

Morgead glared at the man running the booth as he leaned his hip against the counter and smirked. Obviously this game was rigged. At the same time Morgead reached out for the man's mind, Jez snickered, "Alright, now I'm _sure_ Thistle could do better. I'm sure Val could even have done this!"

At this rate, Jez would get to make fun of him for the rest of the night for losing a little vermin game.

Scowling as he concentrated on the man as he loured more customers into his little Venus fly trap, Morgead mumbled to Jez, "I've still got one more shot…" he narrowed his eyes and sorted through thoughts drifting around the man's head. Morgead didn't care about the man's sick wife and his worries about raising his three kids all alone, nor did he care for the dark thread of depression throbbing underneath all his thoughts. He wanted to find the trick to this ridiculous game…

Bingo.

"Hurry up, Morgead! Throw it already!" Jez whined from Morgead's side. He was taking way too long to throw one ball. She was getting impatient.

Finally, Morgead turned back to the game with a triumphant light burning in his emerald eyes. Jez cocked an eyebrow at him as he wound up for his throw.

He threw it. Hard.

The man and the family he was talking to both snapped their heads towards Morgead's pyramid as his ball smashed dead center and scattered all the bottles with a loud crash. One of the bottles rolled sideways and bumped against the man's foot, and he stooped down to pick it up.

As he carried it over to set up the target once more, he looked impressed. "You've got a hard throw there, boy. Play baseball, do ya?"

Morgead shrugged and muttered, "No, but I've still got a good arm. And it seems you need one to knock down these bottles. How much do they way? They're heavy."

The man shifted uncertainly and glanced at the family he had been in the midst of coaxing into forking over their five dollars.

"I bet they're pretty heavy," Jez remarked innocently. "they're pretty solid. That was the second time Morgead hit them."

The man scowled at Jez and Morgead as his potential costumers glanced at one another and left, merging back in with the sea of people.

"Well. You win, so what do you want?" he barked at Morgead.

"_Hmm_…" Morgead pretended to muse about which animal to pick, while Jez clawed at his arm and whispered urgently, "The fox! Pick the fox!"

With a shrug, Morgead sighed, "I guess I'll just take the fox, then."

"_Yes_!"

The man unpinned the nearest fox and grudgingly handed it over to Morgead.

"Morgead…"

Morgead glanced down at Jez, seemingly oblivious to her caged excitement. He raised an eyebrow at her and tightened his hold on the stuffed fox as he turned to start walking. "Yes?"

Jez scampered along beside him and peered up through her dark lashes at him. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Morgead glared at the horizon and tried to supress the blush creeping up his neck. Without looking back at Jez, he shrugged and muttered, "Dunno, maybe I'll give it to some kid. Maybe Thistle would like it."

Jez pouted and elbowed Morgead in the ribs. "Can I just have it already, dingbat?" she was exasperated beyond belief at Morgead. He could just be so annoying!

Morgead feigned a look of surprise and stared at Jez with sparkling green eyes. "You mean, you want it?" he mocked. "Why would I give it to you? Especially since you just called me a dingbat. Whatever that is…"

"Oh, come _on_," Jez wined, tugging on Morgead's shirt sadly. "can't I just have it?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

Jez blinked at Morgead's smug expression. She was expected to ask_ nicely_?

"No."

"Oh?" Morgead looked down at her as they walked with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Alright then. I can just throw it out." He quickly changed course and headed for the nearest trash can.

Jez's eyes went wide and she stood rooted to the ground for a moment as Morgead strode away from her. If it was anyone else, she would sit and watch them – probably laugh – but this was Morgead. This was not a bluff.

"Wait!" Jez cried and jogged up to Morgead. He paused with his hand over the trash can and looked quizzically at her. "Yes, Jezebel?"

Jez ground her teeth together and muttered, "Can I please just have the stupid fox?"

"I'm sorry," Morgead leaned forwards with an amused smirk playing at his lips. "I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

"Can I please just have the fox?" she cried out, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Morgead looked thoughtful for a moment while Jez glared fiercely at him.

"I suppose…"

As soon as the words were out of Morgead's mouth, Jez darted forwards and snatched the stuffed fox out of his hand with a triumphant cry of: "Aha!"

Morgead laughed and trailed after Jez as she ran through the crowd to who knows where.

By the time all the rides were closing down for the night and the booths were shutting off their lights and the attendants popping Advil for their sore throats, Morgead and Jez had ridden almost every ride more than once and won prizes at several booths. At the ring toss Jez had won a monkey and presented it to Morgead, proclaiming, "You can have it, I'm sure you two'll get along great! You both smell!" That earned her a smack to the head from the stuffed creature once Morgead had a hold of it. She also won a stuffed black cat with emerald eyes. Although she'd carelessly left that prize on the bench where the pair stopped to eat ice cream cones, and now it was gone.

"So, there's probably time for one more ride," Jez mused while stroking her stuffed fox evilly. "what should we hit?"

Morgead snorted lightly and bumped into her playfully, almost knocking the fox out of her hands. "Not much is still running," he told her as she glared at him.

"Well," Jez craned her neck and looked around. Her eyes came to rest on the tallest ride present – the only non-kiddie ride they hadn't been on yet. "we could go on the Farris wheel."

Morgead remembered all the couples lining up to go on that ride. He knew that was the ideally romantic setting for couples at a fair, but did Jez? Morgead gave Jez a sidelong glance as she forged on ahead of him, not waiting for an answer.

Looks like they were hitting the Farris wheel.

Morgead trailed far behind Jez with a nervous fluttering in his stomach. Jez wasn't worried though, and if she was going to ignore all the couples making goo-goo eyes at each other while they stood in line, then Morgead would too.

As they waited in line, Jez began to notice the romantic air surrounding the ride. Glancing at Morgead, she realised how close they were standing and began inconspicuously inching away from him. By the time they were at the front of the line, Morgead and Jez were forced to stand within inches of each other, which had Jez shifting uncomfortably – something that did not go unnoticed by Morgead.

"Next," a bored looking teenager a few years older than Jez and Morgead called out from the opposite side of the line they were supposed to wait behind.

Stepping over the line, Jez and Morgead were told to show their bracelets, and were then shown to their cart. On the way to their seats, Morgead got an idea. He made a little detour and slunk towards the control panel with a middle aged man lounging behind it. The man peered up at Morgead from under the brim of his ball cap when he stopped in front of him.

"How would you like to do me a favour…" Morgead proposed, leaning casually against the console and carefully watching the man's face as he spoke.

Morgead had just enough time to make a deal with the scruffy man before he was shooed back to the cart by the acne prone teen. As Morgead slid into the cart, Jez glared suspiciously at him. "What did you do?"

"Me? Do something? As in…cause trouble?" Morgead gave Jez a painfully fake hurt expression. "Now when have I ever done that?"

Jez scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Gee, let me think," she muttered sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Morgead and Jez were mostly silent for the first three rounds. Jez watched out the side of the basket while Morgead admired Jez. He could see all the many lights shining in her wide eyes.

Despite the relaxed atmosphere, Morgead was getting anxious. He was careful to hide it from Jez, just in case she happened to glance over at him or she stumbled upon it in the outer layers of his mind.

Suddenly, at the peak of the circle, the ride lurched to a halt. Jez grabbed hold of the side of the cart as it swung in response to the sudden lack of motion. "What happened?"

Morgead glanced over the side warily and muttered, "Like _I_ know?"

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jez scooted farther away from the edge and by default, closer to him. As she pressed into his side, Morgead prayed she couldn't feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. "What if it's broken?"

"Relax, Jez," Morgead sighed dully. "it's not like we're gonna fall out of the air or anything."

Jez's eyes widened and she swatted at Morgead's head, sending his hair flying straight up on one side. "Way to put bad things in my head, Morgead!" she glared accusingly at him and he chuckled. He found Jez so cute when she was worried. "Besides…what if we do?"

Morgead glanced down at her warily. "Fall?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on Jez, you can't honestly be scared that –"

"I'm not scared!" Jez shrieked and aiming a punch at Morgead's chest. She may have succeeded in bruising Morgead, but it was him who felt a wave of victory when Jez's sudden fast movement caused the cart to swing and lilt dangerously. She inhaled and tucked herself safely under Morgead's arm, clutching tightly at his shirt.

A flash of guilt washed over Morgead's conscience, but he shoved it down and out of sight. And instead of dwelling on it, he spoke quietly to Jez. "It's okay, really Jez. This thing is totally safe. Nothing is going to happen." As he spoke, his lips brushed against Jez's ear, causing pleasant shivers to run up her spine.

"Are you sure?" Jez murmured doubtfully. "I heard that one cart detached last year, and one person fell out and died."

Morgead sighed and stroked her hair. "I don't think they would be letting people go on it if they hadn't fixed the problem, Jez."

Jez sniffled and cuddled up closer to Morgead. He was surprisingly comfortable, and he was making her feel somewhat better. But still, the thought of tumbling out of the basket and falling three stories straight down loomed at the back of her mind. She needed something to distract her. "How long do you think we'll be up here?"

Morgead thought about what to tell Jez. After a brief hesitation, he murmured, "I don't think it'll be very long."

Jez shifted and looked up at Morgead with big, shining silver-blue eyes that made a fresh wave of guilt wash over him. "What are we gonna do while we're stuck up here…?"

Morgead swallowed thickly and tried to answer, but it felt as if someone had stuffed his mouth full of cotton balls. How had he thought he could do this? He got within a few inches of Jez, and he froze up. Who was he kidding? He'd never have the guts to kiss her.

Jez continued to stare up into Morgead's beautiful jewel-like eyes, oblivious to his internal battle. He moistened his lips and his gaze flickered to Jez's pale lips. They were so close.

Morgead was so nervous; his face had blanched to a deathly pale shade, even more so than his usual vampire-paleness. Jez reached up and swept a few strands of his jet-black hair from his eyes and murmured, "Morgead…what's wrong?" she left her fingertips resting lightly on Morgead's temple, and he found himself having to swallow another lump in his throat.

He had the sudden urge to get away from Jez; put some distance between the two of them. His whole body was burning from anticipation and he was afraid she would notice.

Jez however, had the opposite instinct. She moved closer to Morgead, barely aware of what she was doing. She paused with her lips hovering millimeters from Morgead's for a moment; measuring his reaction through half-shut eyes. Morgead's breath hitched, and that was all the reaction Jez needed. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she pressed her lips to Morgead's briefly.

Disappointed about his lack of reaction, Jez pulled away. But the second she did, Morgead's hands were tangling themselves through her fiery hair and yanking her roughly back to him. Jez and Morgead's lips crashed into each other and began moving fervently.

Jez twisted around with some help from Morgead without breaking rhythm. With Jez straddling Morgead's waist and the pair so absorbed in each other – exploring each other's mouths as well as minds – the Farris wheel jumped and started sluggishly spinning again.

As Morgead's hot hand passed over Jez's bottom, her mind finally caught up with what was happening and she jerked backwards, pulling her hands from Morgead's hair and face quickly. Morgead's eyes popped open and he looked up at Jez with feverish eyes. Both Jez and Morgead were panting, and Jez seemed embarrassed. She glanced down at the awkward half lying position they'd fallen into and scrambled off of Morgead. She looked away and tucked a strand of her flaming hair behind her ear without looking at Morgead.

Morgead swallowed and eased into a sitting position, casting a remorseful look towards Jez. "Jez…"

She waved a hand dismissively at him and muttered something incoherent.

The pair sat quietly until two more carts unloaded, then it was their turn. The door opened and Jez sprang for the opening, Morgead following much more calmly. He glanced at the man behind the control panel and veered towards him. He smirked at Morgead's red face and swollen lips as Jez stopped and watched suspiciously as Morgead approach the man. When Morgead reached the panel, he slapped the ten dollar bill Jez had loaned him earlier onto the consol. The man chuckled at Morgead as he walked away with a dumb grin on his face.

But Jez lost her small smile she'd been hiding. She waited for Morgead to catch up to her, watching as he shook his hair into his face and tried to tame his grin. He stopped in front of her and cocked his head.

Jez crossed her arms and glared fiercely straight into his eyes. Even if it was Morgead, she would still try and intimidate him. "What was that?"

Morgead cracked his knuckles and glanced over his shoulder to the man watching them with a bemused smirk. "What was what?"

"Did you pay him to get us stuck up there, Morgead?" she challenged and stood up on her tiptoes, glaring into Morgead's eyes.

Morgead shifted and leaned away from her. "No?"

"Liar!" Jez cried. Successfully attracting the attention from the surrounding people, Jez proceeded to punch Morgead nearly as hard as she could in the chest, causing him to cough and slouch over, clutching at his ribs. Jez tossed her hair and spun on her heal, marching through the laughing crowd.

Despite Morgead's newly bruised ribs and the crowd of people giggling at his pain, Morgead couldn't contain the ridiculous grin that crept across his face as he watched Jez's hips sway as she strode farther and farther away from him.

It had been worth it.

_**thanks for reading review please!**_


	7. Santa's Village

_**hey everyone, in the Christmas spirit, I've decided to post this. I really hope you like it :) I really liked writing it, so I'm pretty sure it's not horrible ;) anyway review or PM me, it doesn't matter, I just like feedback ;) enjoy! **_

_**oh, and also, if anyone has any ideas that they would like me to write, if you PM me I'd be ore than happy to oblige ;) you would get a special mention in my AN and umm...the satisfaction of reading something that you anted t read about without having to go through all the trouble of writing it yourself? **_

_**disclaimer: I don not own these characters**_

**Santa's Village**

"Do I really have to do this?"

Jez stared at her gang. There they were all shamelessly lined up in front of her. All but one. Thistle was giggling and clutching at Raven's arm, Raven was smiling, Pierce was smirking and Val was guffawing. Jez wanted to punch all of them.

"Of course, Jez." Thistle tittered. "Morgead went through with _his_ dare."

"Does this mean she's refusing a dare?" Val asked. Too loud. Several passing families turned to look at the gang. They already stood out enough standing next to Santa's village in the middle of the decked out mall. They didn't need any more attention or security would be all over them.

"Of course not, Val," Thistle cooed. "she knows what would happen if she backed down from a dare."

Jez scowled and glared at the tiny vampire for a moment. Once satisfied that Thistle had the message, Jez directed her sights to the middle of Santa's village. More specifically, the Santa in the middle of it all.

"Just go get it over with already," Raven prompted in her quiet way. She nodded towards the poor sap in the puffy red suit and snowy beard sitting atop a tacky throne surrounded by fake presents.

The whole gang watched as he dealt with yet another snotty nosed child bouncing up and down on his knee and prattling on about what toys they wanted this Christmas. He had yet to notice the five of them standing in the shadows of the staircase in the outer fringe of last minute Christmas shopping crowds.

"C'mon!" Val hollered, ever impatient. He gave her a little shove towards the line of little kids. "Get on with it!"

When Jez hesitated, searching for an excuse, Pierce rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just go, Jez."

With one last spiteful glare, Jez swallowed her pride and marched to the end of the long line. She must have waited nearly half an hour and watched countless families give her puzzled looks over their shoulders when they thought she wouldn't notice. All the while, Jez stood stiffly and stewed in her own rage.

It wasn't until she was walking up to Santa as dignified as a fifteen year old vampire gang leader walking up to a mall Santa could that Morgead noticed her.

He sat up straighter in his throne and tugged self-consciously at his fake beard. Jez rolled her eyes and tried not to look at him as she perched on his lap.

"Well, what is it you want little girl?" Jez glared at Morgead's smug expression and mocking voice. He reclined more comfortably against the back of his throne and looped an arm around Jez's waist, smirking beneath his beard all the while.

Jez gave one last desperate glance towards her gang and puffed out a lungful of air. With a wary glance at the string of families watching her from the line, and the jumble of passing people, Jez reached a slender hand up and twirled snowy white curls from Morgead's beard around her finger daintily.

To everyone else, Jez figured she would look like a creepy whore. No one else knew that _this_ mall Santa was only sixteen.

"Well you know," Jez mused in her seductive voice. "I was thinking that I needed some new clothes…" she fluttered her lashes and leaned right next to Morgead's ear. She heard his breath hitch and his heart thud as her lips grazed his ear while she spoke in a breathy whisper and guided his hand down to her rear end. "Maybe some panties... Perhaps something…_lacy_…" she listened as Morgead swallowed while she slowly ran her other hand up his bicep, applying enough pressure so she could feel his taught muscles under his ridiculous suit.

A quiet moment passed while Jez bit her lip and turned as red as Morgead's suit before he choked out, "Good to know. Santa will be sure to bring you just what you asked for."

He pushed her off of his lap and coughed. Jez giggled awkwardly and scampered for the exit ramp. Before she could get there, Morgead recovered his wits enough to call out in a shaky voice, "I thought people usually tried to get _off_ the naughty list, not onto it!"

Jez ignored him and ran back to where the gang was howling beneath the stairs.

"There! Happy?" she growled.

"Delighted." Pierce, by far the calmest of the gang promised.

"His face!" Thistle cried. She was nearly in tears where she sat on the floor.

"Do you think he got stiff?" Val hollered. To Jez's embarrassment, a young couple stared at them all as they strolled past on their route to Macy's.

"_Val_," Raven scolded. But even she was laughing.

"He probably did!" Thistle screeched and laughed even harder. She pointed at Morgead. "Look!"

The whole gang turned to look at Morgead. He was gritting his teeth and shifting a little boy to the very edge of his knee and kept transferring his weight from side to side, back and forth. He glanced at Jez then, and his red face brightened even more just as hers did. She turned away as Morgead cleared his throat and addressed the vermin child balancing on his knee.

"Let's just _go_ already," Jez ordered. She stomped past her gang and left them to either follow or continue busting their guts at what could possibly be considered as the worst dare ever.

They didn't come.

* * *

The rapping at Jez's window woke her up early Christmas morning. Groaning, she turned over in her bed and glared at the window. Morgead was hanging off the tree outside her window with a playful grin on his face.

Jez groaned even louder and trudged across her bedroom to open her window. Collapsing back onto her bed, she watched Morgead hop in through the window and join her on her bed.

"I got you something," he smirked and pushed hair out of his eyes as he tossed a sloppily wrapped present onto her stomach.

Jez peeled an eye open and glanced at the present warily. Stifling a yawn, she sat up and tore weakly at the paper encasing the gift. By the time it was all off, Morgead's smirk had spread into a wide grin while he watched Jez work.

Uncovering the box, Jez peered inside for a second, confused. Then, with realisation dawning, she scowled up and Morgead and cuffed Morgead upside his head before he could dodge.

"Really?" she pulled out a lacy black bra and Morgead rolled onto his back laughing at her. With a shrill noise, Jez whipped the bra straight at Morgead's head, followed by the accompanying black lace thong. Shoving it down over Morgead's head, Jez shot to her feet and stomped out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

As she stormed down the stairs, Morgead's laughing taunt followed her. "You were the one who asked! I told you I'd get you 'em!"

_**thanks for reading, and don't forget to review :)**_


	8. A Match Into Water

_**hello everyone :) 4 days till Christmas! how exited are you? anyway, I know most of you won't know this song and if you have heard it/look it up to listen to it or whatever you probably won't like it, but I do and I was listening to it and reading a review on my last chapter and I was like, hey...wait a minute... so I decided to throw this onto paper. I hope you enjoy it even if you don't know he song!**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own jez or morgead or the song a match out of water **_

_*****btw italics are the song lyrics in case you are wondering ;)*****_

_**p.s. I know it's short so sorry for all those who clicked expecting something longer **_

_**p.p.s. jez and morgead are 16 and 17 here I guess ;) obviously before jez found out about her mother**_

**A Match into Water **

_Let's go!_

"Oh my god, Morgead turn it up! I love this song!"

"Are you kidding me? This song is stupid," Morgead scowled. He turned up the song anyway.

Jez ignored him.

"_I kissed the scars on her skin. I still think you're beautiful, and I don't ever want to lose my best friend. I screamed out, God you vulture! Bring her back or take me with her!" _Jez sang as she twirled her fighting stick.

"Ugh, this song is so lame!" Morgead groaned and threw himself across his couch.

"Umm, _excuse_ me?"

"You heard me." Morgead's voice came out muffled from behind the pillow covering his face.

"Morgead, you do know that this song is about a guy's wife getting cancer and dying, right?" Jez accused.

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean, 'So?'"

Morgead sat up and gave Jez a bland look. "So why should I care? You know I don't give a damn about vermin love songs."

"It's not a vermin love song, Morgead," Jez rested the dull end of her stick on the floor and leaned her weight on it as she glared at Morgead. "how would you feel if your best friend; the only person you _ever_ loved, died, hmm?" she whipped her stick up again and arched it around her body in rhythm with the music.

Morgead watched Jez without her knowing. He figured she didn't expect an answer from him, let alone for him to actually consider what she'd said.

But, with his best friend; the only person he'd ever loved standing right there in front of him, he found it quite hard not to.

Sighing deeply, Morgead leaned back on his couch and sat still. He dragged a hand through his hair and stared up at the cracking plaster on the ceiling. Too quiet for Jez to hear over the music, he murmured, "I'd probably want to die with you…"

_I know that you're in pain, but if we die at the same time does it still scare you? _

**_thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it even if you didn't know the song :) review bitte! (that's German btw ;) I'm just that talented)_**


	9. Lake

**_Hola people! new chapter is as follows: Morgead is 16 and his true love Jez is 15 ;)_**

**_disclaimer: I do not own these characters, that is L. J. Smith's job_**

**Lake**

"You know what we need?"

Morgead growled at this tired routine, but still, he let Jez ramble on about whatever.

"I think we need a pool. It's a million and one degrees outside, and here we are slumming around your crummy apartment with no AC because _someone_ is too much of a dead beat to pay for simple little things like _electricity_."

Morgead cut a glare at Jez as she balanced on the back of the couch for reasons that escaped Morgead. But Jez was bored. Morgead never did anything anymore.

"Why don't you go find some little kid and run through a sprinkler with them, hmm?"

Jez growled and threw herself over the couch and onto Morgead.

"What the hell?"

"Do something!" Jez whined and wrapped her arms around Morgead's neck and rocking to and fro in such a sense that the pair was in danger of rocking right off the couch.

"For Christ's sake, Jezebel!" Morgead snapped, shoving her off him and onto the coffee table.

Jez yelped and rolled off the far side of the table. Lying face first on the hardwood floor, Jez didn't bother to remove the hair form her mouth or even lift her head from its resting place on the ground before she slurred, "Come _on_, Morgead…_anything_!"

Morgead shook his head and straightened himself on the couch. "Jez, there isn't even –"

"Wait!" Jez hurtled to her feet and cried, "I just realised! The lake down past Bedrock farm!"

Jez grinned and gracefully hopped over the coffee table separating her and Morgead. She collided with the couch and clutched Morgead's arm tightly and begged, "_Please_ Morgead! Please, please, please! Just this once?"

Jez batted her lashes and peered up at Morgead hopefully. He wavered a moment, glanced behind him, back at Jez. Finally, he glared heavenward and gave a barely discernable shake of his head. Then he looked back at Jez as she leaned her head on his shoulder and laid it on thick.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Jez squealed and threw her arms around Morgead in a split second, bone crushing hug. "You're the best! Where'd I leave my bathing suit?"

Jez launched herself from the couch and into Morgead's room, leaving him sitting alone on the couch with bright red cheeks. Good thing Jez was gone.

While Jez rifled through some of his drawers in search of a bathing suit she was _sure_ she'd left somewhere in his apartment, Morgead stalked up to his bedroom door, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the frame.

As Jez searched, she felt Morgead watching her. Finally, she slammed shut the drawer she was pilfering and spun around to glare right into Morgead's ridiculously green eyes. "What? You know where it is?"

One corner of Morgead's mouth twitched and he nodded towards the bathroom.

"Fine, bathroom it is then," Jez grumbled as she trudged across the room to the bathroom. A quick scan of the bathroom revealed a distinct lack of bathing suits, and Jez already had the word _liar_ waiting to be released, when she saw a black string peeking out from under the door. Kicking the door away from the wall – she didn't want to touch more than she had to in there – Jez spied her black bikini lying in a small heap in the corner hidden behind the door. Reaching down to pick it up with the tip of her finger, she quietly cursed Morgead for kicking it in there and leaving it.

Speak of the devil. "Did you find it?"

"Oh, I found it all right!" Jez called as she examined the nearly hard garment pinched in between her fingers. More quietly, she added, "And I know _exactly_ where I'm going to put it!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Morgead made an _Mm-hmm _noise and Jez rolled her eyes.

She quickly rubbed her bathing suit under warm water cascading from the rusty tap. Adding soap to the party, Jez scrubbed the small black garment for a good five minutes before she deemed it clean enough to put on her body.

_Filthy Morgead_, she thought as she traded her clothes for the suit. _leaving my favourite black bathing suit lying on his bathroom floor for who-know-how-long?_

Slipping her clothes over the bathing suit, Jez darted out of the bathroom to find Morgead lounging on his bed. She stopped beside his head and stabbed a finger at his chest. "Get up, _Morgy_. We're leaving."

One of Morgead's emerald eyes slowly opened and regarded Jez, unimpressed. "You do know that lake is technically private property, right? So really, we'd be trespassing if we went."

"And when have you ever concerned yourself with vermin laws?

Morgead shrugged. "Since it would mean I have to get up and do something."

Jez scoffed and grabbed the front of Morgead's back t-shirt in an iron grip. "Come on." She dragged him roughly out the door and to the stairs leading down three stories to the lobby.

"What are we even going to do once we get there?" Morgead sounded like a big baby as he whined to Jez while she dragged him through the lobby. The over-weight guy manning the front desk lifted his eyes form the small TV screen they were glued to as the young pair hustled out the door.

"I don't know, see who can drown the other first?" Jez shoved Morgead towards his bike and tossed her hair in contempt for her lazy excuse of a best friend. "Just build a bridge, get over your issue, and let's freaking go already!"

Without waiting for a response from Morgead, Jez hid her face behind her helmet and swung onto her bike. Morgead watched as she mounted the bike and gave him a sharp look hidden behind the visor of her helmet. She leaned forwards and roared away at a speed that would have every cop within five miles dropping his donuts and chasing after her.

Morgead puffed a lungful of air past his lips and tugged at his hair. He shook his head and followed after Jez.

* * *

"_Yus_!" Jez ripped off her helmet and tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed.

Morgead shoved hair from his eyes with his knuckles beside her. Jez didn't bother to wait for him to get over himself. She laughed and ran for the dock, peeling off her shirt and hopping out of her shorts so that by the time she reached the end of the floating wood, she jumped straight out and curled into a tight ball, screaming, "Cannonball!"

She delighted in the shock of cold water enveloping her warm body, and reveled at the feeling of tiny bubbles sliding along her skin and turning her blurry vision white as they raced for the surface. Jez followed their example and her head broke the surface. She gulped in a lungful of air and grinned like mad at Morgead standing fully-clothed at the far end of the dock. He stared at Jez as she stared at him.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?"

Morgead didn't move, only looked at the ground, so Jez pulled herself back onto the dock. It was a foot above the water, and she scrapped her belly climbing up, but she had to get to Morgead. He was getting in the lake.

When Jez was on her feet she started in Morgead's direction. Her sudden movement attracted his attention, and Jez watched as his eyes raked over her exposed body and his face slowly turned red. He tried to cover it by scowling at her, but she wasn't fooled.

Jez rolled her eyes and muttered, "Typical." Adding louder, "So are you coming in, or not?"

Morgead scowled harder and opened his mouth to no doubt say how stupid this idea was. Jez refused to give him a chance.

"Morgead," she coed. "I know you're ashamed of your flabby tummy, but you have to overcome the embarrassment! Embrace your fatness! It's okay," Jez patted his arm sympathetically and he glared down at her.

"You know what, Jez?" Morgead growled. Instead of finishing his sentence, he yanked his shirt over his head to reveal a chest that made Jez's mind play traitor on her. He tossed his shirt at her face and pulled off his jeans. He stood before her in black swim trunks and a scowl.

"There, now was that so hard?" Jez laughed and skipped her way back to the water. Though, she didn't make it there before the felt something…_pull_.

The string holding her top together had just been un-knotted by a devious Morgead. Jez gasped and reached behind her to secure her top before it fell off while Morgead snickered. He darted past Jez and made a brake for the water, but before Morgead could take two steps, Jez was tackling him, sending them both skidding down the wooden dock, and sending splinters deep into their skin.

With the momentum provided by Jez's leap, the pair rolled off the end of the dock and splashed into the water in a tangle of limbs and exited bubbles.

In the frenzy of their rough lake landing, Jez almost lost her top completely as she paddled furiously and pushed on Morgead to raise herself to the surface. She certainly hoped he wasn't able to see under that water.

By the time they both had their heads above water, they had moved in towards shore enough for Morgead to stand. He held onto Jez and she held onto him as they both panted. Jez looked at Morgead. He was holding her head above the water so she wouldn't drown trying to keep her infernal top in place. One of her legs was wrapped around his waist while one arm wrapped around his strong back and clutched him close. Both Morgead's arms were wrapped around Jez's waist, and she couldn't deny that it felt almost…good_. _Right.

Morgead turned his head to look at her and she immediately realised how…_close_ they were. Half of Jez's wild red hair had attached itself to Morgead's neck, and his stuck up in wet spikes in some places, the tips just grazing Jez's cheek. Their noses brushed, and their breath mingled.

Morgead must have realised the situation at the same time as Jez, as she felt his breathing hitch and his heart pump out a few extra beats. His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing made it past the blockage in his throat.

Jez let out a breath and tried to fight the feeling stirring inside of her, making her stomach flip-flop and her head spin circles. Suddenly, she knew what to do.

Slowly, she ran the hand wrapped around Morgead up his back and through his hair. He shuddered and gave another gulp. She felt his hands unconsciously digging into her back. Gazing into blazing green eyes, Jez fingered the long hair at the top of Morgead's head. She leaned in close. Gripped his hair.

Morgead's breath stopped. His heart pounded.

With a burst of unexpected strength and quickness, Jez forced Morgead's head under the surface of the lake, and used him as a spring board to launch herself into shallower water where she could touch the sandy bottom.

Laughing so hard it almost hurt, Jez ran through ankle deep water and up the grassy hill to where their bikes were parked. Morgead's head broke the surface of the water and Jez listened as he spluttered while she quickly knotted her bathing suit top back up.

By the time it was secure once more, Morgead was already charging out of the water, red faced and yelling, heading up the grassy slope to where he was planning on killing Jez.

Jez let out a breathy laugh as she darted in the opposite direction. Running away from Morgead full tilt, she laughed harder as she heard him yelling.

"Get back here Jezebel! Stop running and let me pound you!"

"Thanks for the offer Morgy, but I think I'll pass!"

Slipping behind a tree, Jez bit her lip and tried to forget the fluttering mess her stomach had turned into while she'd been pressed close to Morgead. He was her best friend, an absolute idiot and a hot-headed madman. There was no way – nothing in the universe, no power strong enough – that would change how she felt for him.

But still, something always nagged at her subconscious, never relenting, never going away. Whispering things about Morgead that she tried not to notice or think about it. These were just the things she shoved to the back of her head and ignored as his pale form came to stand before her, beautiful eyes smoldering and black hair swept away from a strong face, tight muscles twitching from anger and embarrassment.

"Jez, I _swear_, you're going to pay for that."

**_thanks all you guys who read this and don't forget to review :)_**


	10. Movie

_**hey hey hey! so this is like a little challenge I was issued by a friend on here, she kind of gave me the subject and then I came up with this. if anyone else wants me to write something, I'm open to ideas. just put your ide in a review or PM me if you want. so anyway I hope you enjoy! also jez I think will be 15 and Morgead will obviously be 16 then ;) enjoy!**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own the night world**_

**Movie**

Brushing a few stray strands of Jez's flaming hair from his arm, Morgead sighed. "What are we seeing again?"

Jez scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We're seeing Catching Fire, dumbass."

"Oh, right." There was a pause as the pair moved up a spot in the line. "Why?"

In a split second, Jez spun on her heal and narrowed her eyes. Shoving her face close to Morgead's, she jabbed him in the chest and hissed, "Because _I_, much unlike _your_ illiterate _self_, read the books and therefore, want to see the movie!"

Leaning backwards slightly, Morgead deadpanned, "So then why do I have to come?"

Jez made a shrill noise and spun back around to face the front of the line.

Buying a pair of tickets for the movie, Jez and Morgead were already fighting about what type of candy they should get.

"Liquorish is best for movies, Morgead!"

"Uh, no. Who eats liquorish at the movies?"

Jez reached out and plucked the five dollar bill from Morgead's hand. Slapping it on the counter, she cried, "A lot of people, idiot!"

"Really?" Morgead grabbed the pack of twizzlers before Jez could and trudged off in the direction of their theater. "You're calling _me_ the idiot?"

"Yes!" Jez darted around Morgead and ripped the bag from his hand.

With a groan, Morgead followed her into the theater. Scanning the all the seats, he looked for Jez. The theater was packed, and Morgead had trouble finding her. He saw a trio of girls that he knew went to Jez's school, and he saw a few adults, though the majority of seats were occupied by teenage girls.

Finally, he saw Jez standing at the top row. She was arguing with a pair of guys and their dates. They were probably all older than her, but Jez was steaming. Walking towards them, Morgead saw the four empty seats just off center in the back row. That must have been what they were fighting about.

As he got closer, he began to make out what was being said over the trailer for some lame chick-flick movie that was playing.

"But these are the _only_ four seats next to each other left in the whole –"

"Does it look like I care? Just split the fuck up, it's _not_ the end of the world!"

"But you –"

"Again! _Don't care_!"

Jez shoved by the group and waded in towards the seats. With a sigh, Morgead pushed through the group as they stood grumbling amongst themselves. They glared at him, but one look from Morgead and their gazes dropped, and they shuffled down the ramp to find other seats.

Sliding smoothly into his seat, Morgead leaned into Jez and whispered, "Great seats."

"Yeah, I know right?"

* * *

Leaving the theater, Jez poked Morgead in the ribs and gave him a sly grin. "It was good, wasn't it?"

Morgead shrugged. "It was alright." He wasn't going to be caught admitting that he'd really liked it. Not to Jez.

Jez scoffed. "Yeah, _sure_."

Walking into the lobby, Jez jabbed her thumb at the restroom sign hanging on the wall. "I'm going to the washroom. Wait for me." She turned and jogged off.

With nothing better to do, Morgead took a seat at one of the circular tables placed in the center of the giant front lobby.

As he waited for Jez, Morgead reclined with his eyes closed, trying his best to block out the overpowering scent of buttered popcorn and fizzy drinks. Sensing a presence approaching, Morgead cracked open one eye, half expecting to see a mother with a child clinging to her leg wanting to ask him if the other two chairs at his table were occupied.

Instead, Morgead was met with eye popping pastel colours and a lot of skin. The three girls Morgead recognised from Jez's school – the ones Jez frequently raged about – were all lined up in front of him, hands on their hips and plastic smiles on their faces.

Morgead cocked a brow and looked at them. Short skirts, low-cut tank tops, styled hair hard enough to cut steel, and enough makeup to support a gaggle of clowns for a year or two. He knew their type. They were the ones he liked to avoid.

Seeming to take his roaming eyes as praise, two girls perched daintily on each chair, while the third leaned her hip against the table beside Morgead.

"Hi," the girl beside him smiled and batted her eyelashes. "I'm Morgan, and this is Clair and Amanda."

As the girls' lashes fluttered, Morgead guessed they were waiting for him to tell them his name. So he grunted, "Morgead."

"Oh, that's…interesting," the girls exchanged a glance at Morgead's behavior.

The one to Morgead's right leaned forwards and chirped, "So what are you doing here?"

Morgead crossed his arms and kicked out his long legs under the table. His glare cut to her, and she quickly dropped her eyes.

"I was seeing a movie."

"All alone?" the girl standing beside him moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

She had guts; Morgead had to give her that. But that wasn't saying that her guts wouldn't soon be pouring out onto the floor below her if she wasn't careful.

"No, I came with someone," Morgead glanced past the girl's pouting face and saw Jez striding towards him. Her eyes were trained on the lead skank; the one currently massaging Morgead's bicep. "and here she comes…" he murmured. He didn't bother taking his arm away from her, he knew that would be done for him in just a moment.

"Well, would you look who it is," Jez called. Two more steps, and she was standing with her arms tightly crossed and a near savage expression on her pale face.

"Jez?" all three girls gaped at her as she glared.

The lead girl's hands were abruptly lifted from Morgead's arm and replaced on her hips. She scowled at Jez and spoke harshly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess," Jez gave her a devious look as she pushed past her and grabbed hold of Morgead's arm. "I was seeing a movie."

One of the backup girls sounded almost surprised when she asked Jez, "With _him_?"

Jez scowled at her but nodded as she pulled Morgead to his feet.

"You're on a date with him?" the lead girl shrieked. Her wide eyes cut back and forth between Jez and Morgead several times.

"Of course not!" Jez snapped. "Go on a date with Morgead? I'd rather join your skank crew!"

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like a date…"

"I mean, you guys are alone and all…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the leader of their little crew snapped. "There is no was this…this…_freak _could get a date with a guy like _that_!"

"Now wait a second –"

"Jez," Morgead cut her off and seized her hand. "Let's just leave."

"Oh my god it _was_ a date!"

"It's not a date!" Jez yelled. It didn't seem that she even knew who she was yelling at.

Morgead just shook his head and dragged her away while the skank crew bickered amongst each other.

"Oh, one thing though," Morgead called over his shoulder. Three pairs of overly decorated eyes snapped to his. "it's totally a date!"

Beside him, Jez shrieked, "What?" she ripped her hand out of his and punched him hard enough to bruise his ribs. Then, storming ahead of him, she screamed, "I cannot believe you, Morgead! This is not a date! You hear that you tramps? _Not_ – _a_ – _date_!"

Then she was gone. Roaring away on her bike, leaving Morgead standing at the entrance to the movie theater laughing so hard he had to hold the wall to stay upright.

Messing with Jez: one of his favourite pass times.

**_thanks for reading! don't forget to review :)_**


	11. Picture

**_hey everyone :) so this is actually a short that I wrote last year or something and I found it on my parents' laptop and decided to add it to this so that is why it is written a bit differently :) also, if you recognise this I did actually post it when I first got my account, but I really wanted to add it to this one shot series thingy, so I did. I hope you like it :) also I've decided that jez is 13 and Morgead is 14 here ;) enjoy_**

**Picture**

**Morgead's point of view **

"Morgead," a distant voice broke through my dream. "Morgead, get up you dunce!"

I opened my eyes to see Jez standing above me with her hands on her hips and a completely exasperated expression on her flawless face.

"Finally! Jeez! I thought I was going to have to dump a bucket of ice water on you. But if you want to go back to sleep…" an evil grin crept up her face as she glared down at me. "That's always an option."

I just scowled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she waved something bulky and white in front of my face and squealed, "Look what I found!"

"Maybe if you held it still for a second I could!" I growled at her after a moment as I grasped her wrist and took the object from her.

She pouted as she plopped down to the couch beside me.

"You are totally no fun anymore, you know that?"

"Whatever."

She let out an over exaggerated sigh as she stared at me, waiting for my reaction to the thing she'd brought.

"Well…?" she prompted.

"It looks like, a camera?" I looked at her. "Why are you so excited about a camera?"

She scoffed.

"It's not just any camera you dolt, it's a self-printing camera!" she exclaimed, ripping the thing out of my hands. "You know, we were talking about them like, last week? Well, I found one!"

"Oh yeah," I mumbled, mostly just to calm her down. But it was coming back to me a little now.

"And by found you mean…stole," I stressed the word just to annoy her.

She sniffed, lifting her nose in the air disdainfully and staring with narrowed eyes at the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You prefer the word, ah…what was it? Liberated?" I smirked at her as I racked up another point for me.

The score was now approximately ten-billion for Jez, ten for me. Why did she always have to win?

"Well it was too expensive for me to buy, and Bracken wouldn't give me the money," she glanced over and batted her eyelashes at me with a little pout on her lips, the picture of innocence. "What else was I going to do?"

I felt a little colour rise to my cheeks as she did this, and looked away, preying to whatever gods were out there that she hadn't seen.

She snickered, telling me that my prayers had most likely not been answered.

"C'mon, it's fun!"

The second I looked back at her a flash went off and I was momentarily blinded. It was a second before the spots cleared and I saw Jez pulling out the photo from the camera and staring at it as if trying to will it to develop faster.

"Oh yeah, fun," I scowled and rubbed my eyes as she giggled.

When I looked again she was stuffing the photo in her pocket with a grin on her face as she repositioned the camera.

"Oh no you don't!"

I lunged and tackled her right off the couch. Her head missed the wooden coffee table by mere inches, and I managed to get my arm under her head so she didn't smack it on the floor. She grunted as I landed on her but held onto the camera, clutching it to her chest. I made a grab for it but she kicked me off. She rolled right under the table and out the other side, buying herself some time to get up and get into a defensive position while I leapt straight over it.

She angled her body and held the camera down low and slightly behind her so I wouldn't be able to get it with an easy grab.

A playful growl escaper her parted lips as she crouched lower in her stance.

I grinned and snarled as I launched myself at her. She evaded my attack easily by grabbing my wrist and spinning around until she was behind me where she wrapped my own arm around my neck and cinched it tight. She hooked her leg around one of my own in such a way that I couldn't move.

Damn. Where'd she learn that?

"Yield or die," I could practically hear the nasty grin in her voice. Not to mention the insulting fact that she wasn't even the slightest bit breathless.

"Well?" she urged, gripping my wrist tighter as she pulled. I bit back a curse as I felt it pulling at my shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable at first-sort of like stretching-but the tighter she pulled the more and more it hurt. Not to forget the fact that she was strangling me with that same arm and I was finding it quite difficult to breathe properly.

"Fine," I spat. "Just let go already!"

She let go and cackled villainously as she dumped the camera on the table and stretched out on the couch.

"Really?" I stared at her incredulously, "All that, and you just put the camera down?"

I shook my head in disbelief and massaged my shoulder. I could have avoided that painful hold and still have her relinquish her control over the stupid camera? God, why does she have to be so difficult?

**Jez's point of view**

Ooh, it was so fun messing with Morgead. His face at that moment was just priceless. As soon as I put down the camera his whole face went slack, before a rather irked look replaced the astonished one.

I watched as he rubbed his shoulder trying to make what was probably a very numbing pain go away.

"Where did you learn that one?" he suddenly asked, looking at me warily.

"Uncle Bracken showed me."

"Bracken? Really?"

He chuckled, and I had to admit, it did seem a little funny. My uncle just didn't seem like a fighter with his weathered face and kind eyes, the idea of him teaching me any holds seemed outright ridicules.

But I didn't have to let Morgead know what I thought.

I feigned an offended look and regarded him dangerously.

"Why," I asked coolly, still fixing him with an icy gaze. "Is there something wrong with my Uncle? My only living family? Are you saying that, perhaps, he's not good enough to fight? That he is weak? That he-"

"Jez that's not what I meant," he looked alarmed now and a little apprehensive for his wellbeing. "I just meant that, your Uncle just doesn't strike me as the fighting type, you know? He seems like the kind of person who, ah…tries solving problems by reason before violence," he swallowed and I kept up my menacing glare. "Not-not that he couldn't solve any problems with violence because he's a weak fighter or anything, just-" he stumbled to a stop and looked at me helplessly.

Hearing him stutter through such a long winded explanation to try to appease me almost made me feel a bit bad for deceiving him. Almost.

He kept looking at me, waiting for me to either blow up or forgive him, and by the way he was standing, he was obviously expecting another fight. Therefore, I had two options. I could either keep up the charade and have some fun, possibly beating him into submission again, or I could burst out laughing and embarrass him to death.

With my resolve weakening and Morgead staring at me impotently, it looked like it was going to be the latter of the two.

I snorted as I sat up.

"You should have seen your face Morgead!" I quickly dissolved into a wild fit of laughter as the look of confusion on his face melted into one of pure rage.

"I really had you going there! You probably thought I was gonna stake you!"

I nearly fell off the couch when his face turned an impressive colour of pink and his nostrils flared. The whole time I laughed he stood there fuming, making me laugh even harder.

Finally he muttered, "If you don't shut up soon, I'll be the one staking you."

I attempted to stifle my laughter with some coughing, but only managed to give myself a coughing fit that hurt my throat.

I heard Morgead clear his throat. A second later he did it again, but this time I heard the distinct little snort at the end that meant he was trying to cover up a laugh.

Soon we were both laughing so hard Morgead was on the ground convulsing and my stomach was aching.

Eventually we calmed down. We lay there breathing hard for a few minutes-Morgead spread out on the floor with his arm draped over his stomach and me clutching mine-before Morgead collected himself and came and sat beside me on the couch.

"Well. That was," he paused, considering his words. "Horrible."

He chuckled.

"Yup," I agreed, "Worst thing to happen in a long time."

"You got that right."

"Though it could have been worse," I told him, slanting a glance up at him.

"Oh really?" he sounded amused and a little bit mocking if you ask me. "How so?"

I considered my words carefully before I said, "You could have kissed me. Now that would be the worst!"

I was of course, referring to an inside joke between the gang about us kissing-courtesy of Thistle.

Suddenly Morgead's eyes flashed and his lips twitched up into a mischievous smirk. He lurched towards me and wrapped an arm around my neck, holding me to his chest. I tried to turn my head away but he was too fast. He planted a sloppy kiss right on my cheek. I could feel my face scrunching up in a look of disgust that didn't exactly match how I was feeling inside.

I heard the sound of a shutter and a bright flash filled my vision. The next second it was gone, as was Morgead.

He was back on his side of the couch gripping a photo and grinning like he'd just won the lotto.

I could feel my cheeks heating up and I knew they must be nearly as red as my hair.

I mean, Morgead had just…kissed me? On the cheek, but still! Why would he do that? And why did he look so happy about it? Because he embarrassed me?

I did know one thing. I had to get that picture from him before anyone saw it.

I tried snatching the photo out of his hands, but he held it just out of my reach.

"C'mon Jezebel, reach!" he taunted.

He pulled it back farther.

I growled as I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him downwards as I leaned forwards, basically on top of him by this point.

He kept stretching farther and farther as he laughed at me until he was lying with his top half draped over the arm rest and his arm extended far above his head. I had my hand on his chest as I leaned as far forwards as I dared, afraid I would lose my balance and create some serious awkwardness by falling on him.

Finally, I made a desperate grab for the photo and my hand slipped off his chest. Morgead slipped down off the arm rest as I fell. I landed with a dull thump on his chest, my face right above his.

We lay there for a moment in a crushing silence until Morgead abruptly lifted his hands off my waist and pushed me up.

We ended up so that I was straddling his waist and he was gripping my upper arms looking at me.

"You okay?" he asked in a husky voice.

I swallowed.

"Fine," I mumbled as I climbed off of him, my cheeks burning.

I didn't think there was one moment in my life where I have ever been more embarrassed.

I mean, what if someone had walked in right then? If the gang had walked in on us in such a compromising position we'd never live it down.

I'd been so close to-to…Morgead! And I…hadn't minded? Had I actually liked it? Impossible.

It was just the close proximity and his beautiful eyes that were muddling my judgement. Making me think ridicules things.

Wait a minute. Beautiful? Where had that come from? Since when did I consider anything about Morgead to be…beautiful?!

One thing was clear; I had to get out of there before I did something stupid. Something I would regret later.

"I should probably be going, Uncle Bracken wanted me home for lunch," I called to him as I attempted a casual stroll to the door.

He scrambled up off the couch and chased after me.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

**Morgead's point of view**

I didn't want her to go. She might seem unaffected by that little slip now, but I know she felt something just a moment ago. Positive. I could feel her pulse speed up the second she slipped on the couch there. With my face pressed into her neck the way it had been, I'd felt perfectly her erratic heartbeat.

She glanced back at me from the door. She chewed her lip as she gazed at me for a moment. She shook her head.

"I've really got to get back. I don't want my Uncle to get worried. I promised him I'd be back." She took a half-step out the door. "Besides, it's not like you've got anything good to eat," with a grin and a wink she disappeared from sight around the door.

I stared after her for a second before slumping onto the couch.

_ Maybe I was wrong; maybe she doesn't feel anything for me at all. It certainly seems that way. _

I sighed dejectedly and glared at the wall. When would I be able to tell her? _Anything._ Half the time I'm pretty sure she thinks I hate her by the way she acts. I just can't show her how much I care for her.

Shoving my hair from my eyes I decided that if I didn't man up soon she would slip right through my fingers.

_Humph, like _that's _gonna happen._

I guess she just wasn't meant to be mine.

**_thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_**


End file.
